1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable supports, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable transom for supporting a motor on a power boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hydraulic cylinders to raise and lower motors on power boats is well known in the prior art. In this regard, numerous patents have issued regarding outboard motor mounting arrangements, and many of these patents reflect the use of hydraulic cylinders to raise and lower motors fixedly pivotally secured upon the transom of a boat. A typical example of such a prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,945 which issued to A. Ferguson on May 22, 1984. This representative patent discloses a motor mounted upon a transom and being movably into a raised and lowered position by a plurality of remotely operated hydraulic cylinders. The retractable piston member associated with each of the cylinders is directly attached to the pivotally mounted motor, and this arrangement requires substantial design modifications to be made to each and every different type of motor so as to allow the cylinders to be attached thereto. As can be appreciated, in many cases this is a substantially expensive undertaking and accordingly, many boat owners are forced to dispense with the convenience of hydraulically operated lifting and lowering means.
As such, there appears to be a need for some type of power boat motor mounting assembly which would be inexpensive to manufacture, which could provide the convenience of hydraulic tilting and trimming, and which would be adaptable for use with virtually any type and design of motor and boat. In this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.